The Nervous Game
by RoxyLalonde
Summary: Kenny and Butters play a little game behind the teachers back, and Stan challenges Kyle to play too. Style & Bunny.


**I don't know if this idea has already been done, but I got bored and got into the idea of The Nervous Game. Very popular at my school. Though, I don't think it has ever gotten this intense ;)

* * *

**

Stan's hand twitched, his lips were spread in a smile, and his teeth clenched, trying to suppress the laughter rising up.

Kenny ran a finger down Butters's face, down to his chin and right to the back of his head. Butters looked at Kenny with big blue eyes. Kenny massaged the back of Butters head, smiled, and mouthed, "Two-hundred bucks!"

Butters stayed still.

Kyle adjusted his glasses and just focused his attention on the teacher, who was giving a very intense calculus lesson with a droning monotone voice. This was going to be on the test, right? So he'd better learn it. He did sneak a glance at Kenny, who had scooted his seat closer to Butters's desk and had his hand on the back of his neck. What was he doing?

Kyle heard a breathy laugh next to him. He looked to his right, where Stan was sitting red faced in his seat, his hand covering his mouth. Kyle reached over and pinched him slightly. Stan dropped his hand and whipped his head around to look at Kyle.

"What was that for?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Kyle smirked. "Dude, you looked like you were about to cream yourself or something." He gave a questioning look and pointed his pencil in the direction of Kenny.

"They're playing 'The Nervous Game'. It's where you place your hand on someone's body and move it downward until they get nervous and say stop," Stan replied. "It's hilarious with them. Kenny is actually _paying_ Butters to play."

"I feel kind of sorry for Butters. I mean, he's going to have a boner by the end of the period." He paused and shrugged. "But that sounds easy; and all you have to do if you're uncomfortable is imagine it's someone you like."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Easy, you say?" He turned his attention to the teacher, but he put his hand on Kyle's head.

"That's just stupid." Kyle crossed his arms. Stan moved his fingers to Kyle's lips and traced them, his finger ever so slightly placed on them. Stan rested his head on his free hand and looked at Kyle, who was looking down at Stan's fingers. He ran his finger down Kyle's neck, down to the hem of his shirt, poking his finger under the green vest.

"Dude," Kyle said slowly, his face turning a shade of pink.

"You said it was easy. Just imagine the person you like."

_That would be easy if that person wasn't you!_

Stan's finger ran slowly across the part of his lower stomach, just above his jeans. Kyle swore the room's temperature had just increased. The part where Stan's finger lingered was ticklish, making Kyle bite his lip and turn a darker color of pink. Stan moved his finger out of Kyle's shirt and down to his knee. He caressed Kyle's thigh, moving it from the top part to the inside part. The rubbing didn't end there.

Kyle heard a moan. Oh fuck! That wasn't his voice, was it? Kyle jerked his head up, looking around at all the other people in the room. A shock wave went through him; until he followed the directions everyone's head was turned.

Butter's face was brick red, his hand was pressed against his mouth. Kyle's wide eyes looked down, only to see Butters's pants undone and unzipped, and Kenny's hand massaging….well, you know what.

"Why doesn't he just say he's nervous?" Kyle said while eying the teacher, wondering if he was going to turn around to see what all the fuss was about.

Stan looked back at Kyle. He moved his fingers on Kyle's inner thigh. "Why don't you? Your face looks awfully red, too." Kyle looked at Stan, not wanting to move his eyes away, his mind stuck on that mode where you can't tear your eyes away. He could feel the fingers crawling even more so up his thigh. Not much longer until he reached his groin. Which he must say was really, _really _hot right now.

The soft moaning he could hear. The whispers. Stan's fingers slowly moving, rubbing. His imagination. All of that made him swear he was going to explode. He couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore. He placed his hand on top of Stan's.

"Are you nervous yet?" Stan said barely above a whisper.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kyle's eyes snapped open. Class was over already? He could hear people getting up from their seats, and Butters zipping up his pants. He felt Stan's hand retreating. Kyle kept his head down. What, the fuck, just happened. Did he actually enjoy what just happened? Why _didn't _he say that he was nervous?

Kyle heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Stan leaning over his desk. He grabbed Kyle's red tie and pulled him to his feet. He smirked at the heavily breathing Kyle.

"Don't think we're done just yet."

Excitement and happiness crashed over Kyle like a tidal wave.

* * *

**Hope You Enjoyed! x3**


End file.
